


Fantasy to Life

by xBanexLightwoodx (skargasm)



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/xBanexLightwoodx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised <a href="http://imnotsayingimsorry.tumblr.com">imnotsayinimsorry</a> a story featuring her and Shannon Leto and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotsayinimsorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imnotsayinimsorry).



Torrie stood in the shadows, listening and watching as Jared shouts out the people he wants to invite on stage for ‘Up In The Air’. It’s organised chaos as the security guards shepherd dazed and excited fans past her hiding place to the stage.

Surreal to think that less than fifteen minutes ago, she was in the crowd, waving and shouting along with everyone else She barely noticed the kerfuffle behind her to start with—it was practically a mosh-pit by then—until her arm was taken in a firm but gentle grip and she was ushered to the side. 

“What—“ As soon as she thinks she can be heard, she turned to the burly man steering her away from the stage. 

“You’ve been invited backstage—if you want.” He whisper/shouts in her ear, still leading her inexorably away from where the crowd are hollering and screaming. She looks over her shoulder, almost automatically following his lead as she tries to figure out just who—“Drummer.” She half lip-reads that, eyes widening as she understands. She’s been picked out of that huge, seething crowd—her, not a nubile twenty year old, not one of the sylph-like model looking girls. Her. “Well?”

She nodded quickly before the chance can be taken away from her, letting him lead her more quickly towards a darkened doorway that she would never had found in a million years. He left her here, tucked away, with an amazing view of the stage. An amazing view of him. 

He’s so into the drumming, hair being tossed from side to side as he beats the drums into submission. From where she’s standing, she can see the muscles flexing in his arms, can see his thighs working as he works the kick-drum. She’s practically deaf to the sounds—she transfixed by what she’s seeing. Licking her lips unconsciously, she realises that she’s swaying from side to side with the song, automatically singing along with Jared and the crowd. Not loudly—almost beneath her breath—but she always sings along when this plays. 

Her eyes are caught as he turns, seeking her out in the shadows and it feels like all of the breath has left her lungs. She can’t breathe, can’t move as he sees her and smiles, his tongue moistening his lips before he turns back to the stage, never missing a beat. Holy fuck, the way he looked at her. He looked like he wanted to eat her up—like each and every single one of her fantasies come to life. The blood pumps through her body, her nipples hardening beneath the thin cotton of her band t-shirt, her jeans suddenly too tight as she goes from half-aroused to needy in a single second. She wraps her arm around her waist, holding herself together through sheer willpower as the weight of the desire she feels threatens to take her legs out from underneath her. She isn’t like this—doesn’t do things like this. Yeah, she’s fantasized just like everyone else; she cracks jokes about how she would ride him hard and put him away wet given the opportunity; with a few like-minded people she meets online she shyly shares her dreams of being held against a wall, her panties ripped away, him between her thighs as he pounds at her like his favourite set of drums. But that was just words—this is real. This is reality.

The song has come to an end, the crowd hollering and whooping and she focuses once more. Tomo walks right past her, the sleeve of his jacket touching her arm as he is handed a mobile phone and she hears him say ‘Vickie’ as he walks out of earshot. Jared is next—JARED for fucks sake—sweat flying from him as he moves past, a towel and bottle of water being handed to him as he heads in the direction of what must be the dressing rooms. 

And then he’s there. Right in front of her, steam practically rising from him as he moves into her personal space. The hazel eyes she has seen in a thousand photos are boring into hers with obvious intent; his dark hair is sticking to the sweat on his face; his lips are spread into a lascivious smile. For just a moment, she rebels— **he** might do things like this all the time, but she’s not a groupie to be used then left. She’s not interested in being a notch on his drums—she’s a person, a real person and whatever happens it’s because _she_ chooses it. Mr Rock Star Drummer might be famous, but he gets nothing from Torrie that she doesn’t want to give and if he doesn’t respect that he can fuck right off.

She’s sees the moment he gets it—the recognition in his eyes, the sudden respect. And it’s enough for her to be satisfied. Whatever happens now, it’s on an equal footing. She moves jerkily backwards as he steps forwards until she is pressed against a wall, her head hitting with a solid thunk as he keeps on coming until his hard body is pressed against her from chest to groin. The heat of him almost burns, the sweat-soaked t-shirt transferring the wetness from him to her, as he slowly lowers his head towards her. 

Those hazel eyes are boring into her, becoming hazier and out of focus the closer he gets and she closes her eyes as he takes her lips, strong arms going to her hips and lifting her against the wall. Here and now is a good start to making some of those fantasies come true—who knows what happens later….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written about a 'friend' so I kinda stopped before things got too steamy - if I can get past the 'weird' I might write more...


End file.
